Dos almas
by damydark
Summary: El regreso de la sombra de un pasado, que en encuentra en su presente ese sentir de amor que ase tiempo creyó perdido, pésimo resumen pero no les cuesta nada darle una oportunidad
1. Capsula

Capsula

La mayoría de las historias comienzan con algún tipo de explicación o algo, pero esta comienza con una pequeña eriza rosa en el suelo y muy enojada.

-¡¿Se supone porque no puedo acompañarlos? ¡Dime una buena razón!

Lo que ocurriera era que Sonic y Knuckles se avían reunido para ir a buscar unas Esmeraldas que se avían perdido después del último encuentro con el Doctor, a punto estaban de irse cuando la eriza los encontró ablando muy animadamente de donde comenzar a buscar, se encapricho con que quería acompañarlos, y como ninguna fuerza en el mundo podía hacer que desistiera, avía comenzado a provocar una hemorragia interna en los oídos de ambos varones.

-Amy, ya te dije que no es gran cosa, solo es un pequeño viaje de búsqueda, no hay necesidad de que nos acompañes- dijo el erizo azul, mientras intentaba escuchar con su oreja izquierda.

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Yo quiero ir con mi precioso Sonic-kun! ¡Se supone que como tu novia tú deberías llevarme a donde sea que vayas! ¡Incluso deberías de ser TU quien me rogara acompañarte a donde fuera!

-Sonic, ya esto se está volviendo muy molesto, tener que caminar con ese griterío que se carga Amy, es lo peor, has algo por favor- ellos caminaba intentando ignorar todo lo que la pequeña asía o gritaba, agitando los brazos con dos lagrimitas en la esquina de los ojos(lagrimas de coco-eriza).

-¡Ya Amy! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de molestarnos!

-Sonic….-se le quedo viendo como herida por sus palabras, pero luego su carácter salió a flote de nuevo- ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Lo único que deseo es pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Pero tú estás tan sumido en tu supuesta pose "guay" que solo te hace ver como un completo idiota!

- Te estas comenzando a pasar de la línea Rose- entrecerró los ojos y la comenzó a ver de una forma sombría y molesta- No necesitamos NI-enfatizando en esa parte- queremos que nos acompañes, solo regresa a tu casa y tal vez pase por allí al regresar- avían mejorado un poco la forma de tratarse, a veces pasaba a visitarla y veían algo en la tele o comían, pero también avía otros momentos que él se ponía de una forma tan pedante, que nadie podía ni aguantarlo ni tampoco sacarlo de allí.

-¡No me vengas con esa! ¡Siempre haces eso para des hacerte de mí! ¡Piensas que solo porque disfruto tanto de nuestro momentos lograras des hacerte de mi fácilmente, piensas que estoy a tus completa disposición, que cuando tú quieras estaré allí y cuando no solo será necesario decirme unas palabritas para que me vaya obediente a mi casita! ¡¿Pero qué crees? ¡Esta vez no te funcionara!

-¡Amy! ¡Ya déjanos en paz!- estaba enojado, se le notaba en la cara, apretaba los dientes mientras decía todo eso casi escupiéndolo de su garganta- ¿Sabias acaso que hay ocasiones en las que eres más que solo insoportable? ¡Nos vamos! ¡Y más te vale no seguirnos, porque eres sencillamente irritante.

Se dio la vuelta, pues estaba muy cerca de ella al gritarle todo eso, y continuo caminando, siguiéndolo de cerca su compañero preguntándose si acaso no se avía pasado al menos un poco de la línea.

-¿No crees que en esta ocasión exageraste un poco?

-No sabes lo que ni lo que dices, hay veces que ni respirar puedo, créeme, nos ice un favor a los dos, esa es la única manera de tratar con ese tipo de chicas lato…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ¿razón? Una piedrecita se avía impactado de forma limpia contra su grandísima cabeza dura, justo en medio de tan monumental obra de la naturaleza; la pequeña eriza rosa, aun debajo de toda esa fachada de tierna, dulce y adorable, avía que admitirlo, además de que tenía un carácter de muerte, también avía una puntería de francotirador y más en esa ocasión que su blanco era su tan "amado" erizo azul.

-Hay ya ya ya ya yai- estaba en el suelo encogido y sosteniéndose la parte lastimada o, con chipote que tenia, parecía que estuviera chillando.

-¡Ja! ¡Para que aprendas!- se dio la vuelta la hija del demonio y levanto la cabeza, dando muestra de irse de allí muy digna y campante.

Cuando el azul logro incorporarse se le podía distinguir una venita marcada en la sien (sin mencionar las lagrimitas que avían por allí), signo de que estaba muy pero muy molesto, además de que le dolió la piedrita. Miro a su amigo y este solo tenía los ojos cerrados y negaba con la cabeza mientras una mano estaba en su cabeza, prácticamente diciendo con su actitud "No es posible que te dejes tratar así, que vergonzoso" y eso pareció bastar para que se enojara aun más, y como el típico macho orgulloso que desea quedar bien con sus amigos a toda costa, aun si se comporta como idiota, agarro, se levanto muy "tranquilo", se limpio, miro asía donde ella se avía ido y comenzó a caminar con fuerte paso, arrastrando al equidna, agarrándolo desprevenido mientras este solo despotricaba cada incoherencia que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No le voy a perdonar esta, ya sea pasado de la línea, quien se cree acaso que es, no es posible que me trate así, y pero me sigo preguntando ¿Quién se ha creído? Ya no soy la misma niñita que con solo darle una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo esta se quedaría gritando que le ama y eso, no, ya madure y con eso de que me diga que pasara por allí a verme no le bastara, no iré corriendo a casa a preparar todo ni a obedecerle en todo, no soy ninguna esclava para él y bla bla bla- incoherencia tras incoherencia era lo único que podía pronunciar, la niña por desgracia no veía ni por donde caminaba, de ser así hubiera notado esa raíz de árbol que sobresalía del suelo, y prácticamente ocurrió así: se tropezó y como era bajada rodo hasta quedar enzima de algún tipo de capsula o algo parecido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta cosa?- frente a ella avía una vieja capsula, los cristales estaban empañados, pero se podía distinguir que allí dentro avía alguien, rebusco en el tablero hasta encontrar con que abrir esa cosa, le activo al mecanismo y el cristal se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando escapar un poco de humo a su alrededor, por todo lo que veía ella ya se avía echo asía atrás, algo asombrada, pero pudo distinguir que alguien salía de esa cosa, alguien que tenía problemas para caminar por la debilidad que denotaba su cuerpo; le vio a los ojos, a través de ese montón de humo, unos ojos color carmesí, adormitados y con signo de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se cerraron de golpe mientras ese personaje se desmayaba.


	2. Comienzan los problemas

Comienzan los problemas

N/A: aquí de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, me prometí que no dejaría ninguna historia incompleta por lo que, aquí mi nuevo capítulo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta cosa?- frente a ella avía una vieja capsula, los cristales estaban empañados, pero se podía distinguir que allí dentro avía alguien, rebusco en el tablero hasta encontrar con que abrir esa cosa, le activo al mecanismo y el cristal se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando escapar un poco de humo a su alrededor, por todo lo que veía ella ya se avía echo asía atrás, algo asombrada, pero pudo distinguir que alguien salía de esa cosa, alguien que tenía problemas para caminar por la debilidad que denotaba su cuerpo; le vio a los ojos, a través de ese montón de humo, unos ojos color carmesí, adormitados y con signo de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se cerraron de golpe mientras ese personaje se desmayaba.

-Sonic, ya te dije que no hai nada hacia el norte, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en que vayamos hacia allá?

El velocista número uno del planeta también era el más terco y orgulloso del universo cuando se daba la ocasión; avía echo caminar al equidna por más de dos horas, y lo peor era que lo hacían en círculos, y el alegando que caminaban al norte.

-Ya te lo dije, es porque sé que hay una esmeralda asía haya, y si caminamos en esta dirección encontraremos una muy pronto.

-Mira erizo terco, ya te lo eh dicho más de cien veces ¡por ese camino no hay ninguna esmeralda! ¡Yo soy el guardián, y sé por dónde están las esmeraldas! ¡Siento cuando hay una en mi camino! ¡Y sé que no hay ninguna por donde nos estas llevan…

-¿Qué pasa Knuckles?

-Eh…la esmeralda está reaccionando…detecta una a solo unos kilómetros…hacia esa dirección…

-…Knux... ¿no avías dicho que asía esa dirección no avía nada?-le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, con tono de burla

-… ¡Cállate! Continuemos caminando…

-Es Shadow...- se acerca mientras estaba en el suelo, en su cuerpo se notaban los signos de fatiga y cansancio, además de múltiples heridas, seguramente echas en la última pelea que avían tenido, además de sus heridas, en sus muñecas ya no estaban sus tan conocidos anillos, esa debió de ser la razón por la que estaba tan débil, seguramente él se avía metido en esa capsula para intentar regenerar sus fuerzas; le recuesta boca arriba para limpiarle un poco la cara con un trozo de tela de su vestido-vaya, por tu estado no sé cómo esa capsula pudo mantenerte con vida-pone su vista en la capsula para sorprenderse, en una ranura de esta se encontraba la esmeralda roja, aun brillando con intensidad- ¡esa esmeralda te ayudo!

-…Ugh…felicidades, que bien que lo sabes…pero no es necesario que lo grites a los cuatro vientos…je- el erizo avía medio abierto los ojos, y le sonreía de medio lado-gusto en verte otra vez Rose…veo que no has cambiado nada…

No savia porque, pero estaba llorando mientras sostenía a un erizo con el que no recordaba a ver cruzado palabra antes, además de que les avía intentado dañar en más de una ocasión y que incluso sus primeras palabras para con ellas avían sido como un insulto…no importaba, le alegraba mucho que llegara a despertar.

-¡Shadow! Qué alegría que estés despierto, pensé que te desvanecerías por más tiempo...- le abrazo muy fuerte hasta que el oscuro se quejó un poco- ups perdona…déjame ayudarte, te llevare a mi casa para que descanses, no puedes quedarte aquí en medio del bosque.

-No gracias…solo llévame con Rouge…ella podrá ayudarme…además que tiene algo muy importante que quiero me devuelva…-intento incorporarse pero solo logro caer de nuevo al pasto con cara de dolor- demonios…pásame la esmeralda…tendrás que ayudarme…

-Aquí tienes pero, ¿Cómo se supone te ayudare?

-Escucha con atención, estas cosas no solo sirven para hacerte más fuerte, pueden llegar incluso a curarte, por lo que necesito que me ayudes…pues por lo que veo, la capsula ya no funcionaba, tal parece no me serviría por mucho más tiempo y, que de no ser por ti, tal parece hubiera muerto durmiendo-la cara de ella casi lo hizo reír, era una mescla de miedo y algo así como "¿y lo dices así como así?"- bueno…primero visualiza muy bien lo que deseas hacer, piensa en cansancio, en energía, en pureza, en un corazón que late…luego con una mano sostén la esmeralda cerca de tu corazón, y pon la otra sobre mí- ella quería ayudarlo, por lo que aria todo lo que le pidiera para ayudarlo, así que se concentró lo más posible por ayudarlo, después de todo, él se avía sacrificado por todos, lo menos que podía hacer era sanarlo…-muy bien, continua así…ugh…pero contrólalo Rose, si no lo haces podrías llegar a lastimarme más…

De alguna forma sintió un cambio en el erizo a su lado, ya no sentía temor o miedo por estar cerca suyo como en veces anteriores, ahora incluso parecía muy amable, hasta estaban conversando, le vio el rostro y, aun que mantenía el ceño fruncido, no notaba enojo, temor ni nada parecido.

-¿De dónde sacaste la esmeralda? Creí que todas se avían esparcido por la galaxia después de esa pelea contra los Metarex.

-Hum…por alguna razón antes de perder el conocimiento en el espacio, deje la ola de expansión masiva en un lado del universo, y antes de que explotara use el Control de Caos para alejarme a un planeta que avía antes visitado, y en el que deje esta cosa, pero cuando llegue este estaba sufriendo muchos cambios por culpa de la deforestación y era completamente inestable, entre a la capsula lo más pronto posible y vi que conmigo traía esa esmeralda, por lo que la puse en la ranura antes de que la capsula saliera al espacio, por alguna razón que desconozco cada una de las esmeraldas regresan a su planeta de origen, ósea este.

-¡Sonic! ¡Debe estar bajando este desnivel! ¡La esmeralda no para de brillar y soltar energía!

-¡Vale! En seguida bajo, está bastante inclinado y pedregoso.

-Demonios, ese inútil erizo azul, seguramente arruinara todo…uff vete con el Rose, no regrese a este planeta para pelear, aunque no me creas eh cambiado, esa última pelea cambio mi vida y no deseo iniciarla con el pie izquierdo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No te preocupes Shadow, no creo que Sonic busque pelea contigo, pero si la tendrá conmigo.

Amy ayudo a Shadow a incorporarse, le coloco el brazo sobre su hombro para que se apoyara en ella y así poder ayudarle a caminar. Cuando ese par llego no pudieron contener su asombro, su antiguo enemigo-aliado a quien ya daban por muerto, estaba ahora parado frente a ellos y con Amy, su amiga, bajo el brazo, señal clara de tenerla de rehén, y debía estar muy asustada como para ni siquiera ofrecer resistencia.

-¡Shadow! Suelta a Amy o te las veras con nosotros.

-¿De que estas ablando, inútil? Yo no le estoy haciendo nada.

- No creas que nos engañas Shadow ¡Suéltala ahora!-el erizó negro no entendía el porqué de que ese tonto se comportara así, además de que ni siquiera le importaba, no le estaba haciendo ningún daño a Amy, además de que era ella la que se avía ofrecido para ayudarlo, ¿Por qué entonces tenía que obedecer sus órdenes? Esa decisión no le agrado en nada al azul, se encontraba nervioso por lo que él pudiera hacerle a su Amy, así que al ver que se encontraba distraído rápidamente le ataco con una rápida embestida, haciendo que este chocara contra un árbol cercano -¡Esa fue muy mala elección de tu parte! ¡Ahora ven Amy, pronto estarás a salvo!

-¡Sonic! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-¿Qué? Amy ¿Qué estas asiendo? aléjate de él, es peligroso, no sabes de lo que es capaz estando así de acorralado, podría dañarte para escapar.

-En primer lugar, no soy un cobarde como para tener que llegar a tales bajezas, yo nunca le aria nada a alguien inocente y mucho menos a la pequeña Rose, segunda, ya puedes irte calmando imbécil, o no me contendré contigo.

-¡Amy! Ven acá, está en el suelo, no puede detenerte, no permitiré que nada malo te pase, confía en mí y corre.

-¡Eres un inútil! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarle! ¡Pero tú lo único que estás haciendo es golpearlo! ¡No está en condiciones de pelear como para que tenga que soportarte! ¡Déjale en paz y a mí también! ¡Ya me dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, así que déjame en paz! ¡Al menos Shadow si quiere y aprecia mi ayuda! ¡En cambio tú, me trataste como peste! ¡¿Por qué querría regresar a tu lado si solo me trataras como arrimada?

-Amy…-no comprendía como pudo decirle todo eso, su cara denotaba asombro por lo que le avían gritado, no podía ser, la culpa la tenía él seguramente, le debió de meter alguna idea en su cabeza para que le dijera todo eso, no lo soportaría más tiempo, seguro era alguna especie de plan, corrió hasta donde se encontraba antes de que se le acercara más, le agarro con fuerza el brazo para que se alejara, sin notar que le estaba haciendo daño-¡Amy! ¡Olvida todo lo que él te dijo, ven con migo! ¡No estas segura con él!

-¡Sonic, suéltame, me estás haciendo daño!

-No, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sígueme, aléjate de él, dejaremos que Knuckles se encargue mientras yo te llevo lejos.

Una mano le sujeto del brazo con el que sostenía a Amy, y ejerciendo presión logro que la soltara, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara, como en su pelea en isla prisión, luego de golpearlo en la cara lo dio una patada que lo hizo estrellarse con Knuckles.

-Si ella te dijo que no quería irse, yo mismo me encargare de que tu no le llegues a tocar ni un solo cabello…Amy…-le llamo- ven si gustas…te llevare a otro sitio, lejos de este inútil…si quieres por supuesto…-dijo mientras le alargaba la mano.

Ella vio esa mano, para después ver a Sonic que se levantaba y le veía con cara de completo asombro, no se daba cuenta del porque era que pasaba todo eso, eso le molesto, su actitud para con ella ya le estaba cansando y que aun luego, llegara a entrometerse no lo podía pasar por alto, así que, con gran decisión tomo esa mano y no sintió que hiciera nada malo, regresaría cuando todo se hubiera calmado.

-¡Vámonos Shadow!

-Je, vámonos entonces-le sujeto la cintura y alzo la esmeralda- ¡Control de Caos!

-¡Amy! ¡Shadow!

Desapareció la luz roja y con ella también los dos erizos.

N/A jum…¿qué les parece? esta historia no es un Shadamy pero, pareciera que por allí anduviera la cosa ¿no les pares? Que opinan, si sigo según mi idea original o hay me dio le invento el Shadamy, porque de ser así no les escribiría uno que tengo reservado, trata ahora si de un Shadamy pero humorístico, bueno hagan me saber lo que opinen y ya yo seguiré con lo mío. Chao


	3. Inicia el viaje

Inicia el viaje

N/A: Por cada cosa que digan yo hago que sea un boto por que es lo que quieren, les digo que no es un Shadamy pero podría ser transformado en uno, a pesar de que la idea original es una buena amistad y camadería, bueno aun así, hasta ahora hay un empate de lo que se ara con la historia, si Shadamy o lo ya escrito, que es un Sonamy, y no me presionen por que también tengo otra historia de largo plazo de la cual me debo encargar, es de Nights, si alguien la conoces puede pasarse por mi perfil y leerla, bueno, a con la historia por ahora.

-¡Amy! ¡Shadow!

Desapareció la luz roja y con ella también los dos erizos.

La vista era magnifica, era una cascada muy pero muy hermosa en medio de todo el bosque, el agua caída desde una pequeña montaña alimentada por un rio que terminaba con un lago y pareciera allí terminaba el agua, sin desbordarse por alguna razón aparente y desconocida, muchos arboles le rodeaban y era mucha la espesura que rodeaba ese hermoso lugar, tan vivo pero sin que nadie le llegara a tocar. En medio de ese lugar tan pacifico apareció una luz roja, que cubría a un par de erizos.

-¡Vaya! Jama avía viajado con el Control de Caos, es como si…como si mi alma se saliera de mi cuerpo para regresar tan rápido como se fue… ¡y también…¿eh? …¿Qué pasa Shadow? ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te ocurre?

-…Ugh…no es nada Rose, es puro cansancio…es complicado hacer un control de Caos en este estado, y más aun luego de recibir un golpe de lleno…además, pesan bastante tus moléculas, ¿No has pensado seriamente en hacer ejercicio?

¿Han escuchado el ruido que ponen en las caricaturas cuando se golpea un objeto con otro? ¿Algo así como un zap y luego varias estrellitas de colores? Pues fue más o menos así le paso al pobre erizo Shadow, un enorme martillo rojo con amarillo viajando a una velocidad mortal a su pobre y desprotegida cabeza por un comentario humorístico en contra del peso de una mujer…muy grave error.

-¡Agh! ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa loca?

-Si serás imbécil, todavía y lo preguntas, vaya en este instante me pregunto si fue muy buena idea defenderte, de haber sabido que esto era lo que me esperaba hubiera dejado que te machacasen un poco más antes de ayudarte.

-Perdona por las molestias rosita, pero nadie te pidió que me ayudaras, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me enojara de verdad y le diera una paliza a ese par de inútiles.

-Ja, si claro, lo que tu digas, lo dice aquel que en su primera batalla contra el Biolizard cayo en picada sobre la tierra y cuyo amigo sencillamente camino con su propio pie adentro de la nave-condenada mirada picara la que esa niña lanzaba al hablar, y su forma de fingir que miraba sus uñas era mas que solo envidiable si se trataba de malicia.

-Eso ocurrió por que libere absolutamente todo mi poder, porque de lo contrario tu "noviecito" no hubiera podido hacer nada ¡y tu junto a toda la banda de buenos para nada, espectadores, hubieran acabado con la cara en el piso hechos calcomanía en la jodida tierra! ¡Y si ya no tienes nada que objetar yo ya me voy!-ultimo grito y se dio la vuelta buscando entre sus púas la esmeralda roja que hace solo un momento avía guardado, no encontrando nada y siguiendo registrando en todo su cuerpo- pero que demonios? Juraría que la puse por aquí ase unos momentos…

-Ejem... ¿Buscabas esto?-y de atrás de su espalda saco la esmeralda roja.

-Muy bien Rose, gracias por demostrar que entre tu cabello no puedes tener nada seguro de manos ajenas, ahora devuélveme mi esmeralda.

-Perdona pero no te la devolveré sino hasta que me pidas una disculpa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No estoy para juegos niñita! ¡Devuélveme eso o te arrepentirás!

-¡No estas en condiciones para decir eso! ¡Seguramente estas en pie solo por la terquedad de no querer descansar tu propio cuerpo! ¡Eres solo un torpe erizo orgulloso que se desvive haciéndose el valiente, que a fin de cuentas solo se reduce a pura idiotez convertida en supuesta valentía, corriendo por allí como el mas chulo y el mejor de todos, mostrándose de lo mejor frente a todos los demás, con tal de quedar bien a sus ojos, sin tener en cuenta a quienes de verdad se preocupan por el, tratándolos como si fueran poca cosa y dañando sus sentimientos!

-…No me gusta que me comparen con el farsante…

Zas un golpe muy duro para Amy, se quedo de piedra, con los ojos mas que solo abiertos y la mirada fija en el rostro ensombrecido de Shadow; ella solo le estaba gritando, no se avía fijado que todo lo que gritaba no iba dirigido a Shadow, sino que lo estaba usando para desahogarse de todo lo que le carcomía luego de la escena que avía tenido con Sonic.

-¡¿A que te refieres? ¡Yo no me estoy refiriendo a Sonic! Serán puras imaginaciones tuyas- le dio la espalda en una pose digna para ocultarle la cara, intentando engañarle con ese despiste, pero al ver que no funcionaba decidió mejor alejarse ahora que le quedaba dignidad-¡Ten!-le dijo lanzándole la esmeralda- llévatela y déjame en paz, no necesito que un inútil me ande insinuando nada, mas que suficiente tengo que soportar todos los días.

-Amy…no finjas, conmigo no podrás esconder eso, y lo que haces es solo guardártelo para algún día explotar y créeme cuando te digo que no será lo mas lindo el día en que eso pase, por lo que dices o quieres dar a entender, Sonic te trato mal, pero…no siempre la culpa la tiene una persona… ¿Has pesado en eso?

-Hump… ¿y tu desde cuando te hiciste tan hablador? Que recuerde era difícil sacarte dos palabras antes, y ni hablar con acercarte a ti, ¿Qué te paso para que ocurriera ese cambio y hoy pudiera parecer que te interesas en alguien y hablas como si quisieras ayudarme?

-Recupere la memoria, todo lo recuerdo, cuando estuvimos todos en el ARK, los Metarex y la ultima pelea, todo eso me sirvió para cambiar, y ahora me doy cuenta que estuve en un error, eh cambiado Rose, de n ser así me hubiera ido dejándote allí sola con ese par, y si no me crees, aun mejor, cuando desperté te hubiera atacado en caso de ser como antes ¿No lo pensaste así?

-Supongo que tienes razón, perdona, es que este no a sido mi mejor día.

-Sí, de eso me doy cuenta.

-Pero no te abrumare con mis penas, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿no?

-…A ver Rose, a que te refieres a que tenemos cosas que hacer, yo sí, debo ir a buscar a Rouge, pero tu en cambio deberías regresar a tu casa, seguramente todos te estarán esperando muy preocupados.

-No, yo me voy contigo, ni siquiera sabes en donde esta esa murciélago, todos nos dispersamos un poco desde que te perdimos de vista en a ultima batalla, además, ¿En cerio crees que me iré dejándote a tu suerte con lo debilucho que estas? No me creas tan mala persona, ¡Yo te acompaño!

-Lo que yo creo, es que quieres desaparecer de la vista de ese corredor azul para demostrarle que no dependes de el, y de paso hacerlo morir en celos por que estas ante su antiguo enemigo mas poderoso y respetado…no me agrada eso que me uses pero supongo que puedo acostúmbrame a ti, después de todo…por un poco de pelea con Sonic cualquier precio bale la pena…pero me aras caso ¿entendiste? No estoy dispuesto a llegar con tu cuerpo inerte a casa y decir que fue por mi culpa, te dejare votada a la primera que caigas, ¿Comprendes?

-Vaya, me cae que en momentos como este comprendo por qu eme gusta Sonic y no sentí una atracción asía ti en isla prisión.

-Es bueno saber que nos entendemos, pequeña.

N/A: Creo que con esto concluyo la noche de hoy, continuaremos luego vale, y recuerden, en cuanto mas comentarios dejen mas chance hay de que escriba antes, y además de eso, por ahora aun no agarra el cause la historia de que pareja será o como será la historia, si eligen Shadamy estarán cambiando la historia, pero si se van por Sonamy seguiremos como se supone debería ir según lo ya escrito en mi libreta. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar que una petición de comentarios, me retiro, sayo.


	4. ¿Cuantos errores abra?

¿Cuántos errores abra?

N/A: Veo que esta historia tiene suficiente pegue, ojala y llegue algún día a tener bastantes seguidores por que apenas y esta iniciando. Bueno sé que e tardado un poco pero bueno era que también debo dedicarle tiempo a la otra historia, además que estoy con la idea de ponerle una corta secuela a "Apuesto a que no" pero no se, no vi que le dejaran muchos comentarios, si alguien gusta leerla ojala y hasta deje comentario. Bueno aparte de eso, conté y fue elegida la historia original para continuación de esta traman, así que sin más que agregar, los personajes no me pertenecen sino solo la trama.

-Lo que yo creo, es que quieres desaparecer de la vista de ese corredor azul para demostrarle que no dependes de el, y de paso hacerlo morir en celos por que estas ante su antiguo enemigo mas poderoso y respetado…no me agrada eso que me uses pero supongo que puedo acostúmbrame a ti, después de todo…por un poco de pelea con Sonic cualquier precio bale la pena…pero me aras caso ¿entendiste? No estoy dispuesto a llegar con tu cuerpo inerte a casa y decir que fue por mi culpa, te dejare votada a la primera que caigas, ¿Comprendes?

-Vaya, me cae que en momentos como este comprendo por que me gusta Sonic y no sentí una atracción asía ti en isla prisión.

-Es bueno saber que nos entendemos, pequeña.

…

…

Aun estaban en medio del bosque luego de que Shadow se fuera con Amy como rehén, o eso era lo que querían pensar, su forma machista de ser hacia que su cerebro no diera para más y creyera que Amy se avía ido así por que Shadow la tenía aterrada, pero él seria como siempre su valiente caballero de azul que la rescataría, y así la tendría más enamorada.

-Déjame ver si entendí, iremos a casa de Tails, le pediremos un aparato que nos ayude a seguir energía caos, para poder encontrar a Amy, ¿solo porque tu estas celoso y tienes miedo a que te la robe Shadow?

-¡No! Aremos todo eso, para ir y rescatarla DE Shadow, no por que tenga miedo a que me la robe, no se de donde sacas esas ideas.

-Las sacó, por que en tu cara hay un seño fruncido y muestras lo dientes, por cierto, ten-le da una servilleta, quien sabe donde la traía, por que no tiene bolsillos-tienes rastros del almuerzo en tus dientes, no seas cochino y límpiate…

-Gracias-se limpio pero creo es de acción retardada, por que luego le entendió al insulto-bueno dejémonos de tonterías y pongámonos en marcha, ya pronto oscurecerá y no quiero pensar en lo que ese maniaco puede hacerle a Amy si tardamos demasiado, ese maldito puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Sonic, debes aceptarlo, no estas haciendo nada de esto por que quieras salvarla, sabes perfectamente que Shadow no le aria nada, no es de ese tipo de erizos, además que no creo tenga ninguna mala intención, ni siquiera izo el intento de golpearnos como en nuestras anteriores peleas; admítelo, lo estas haciendo por celos, no por que te preocupe lo que pueda pasar.

-…- Era cierto, sabía que Shadow no le aria nada a Amy, y aun si fueran enemigos jamás le aria algo, no era un desalmado que lastimaría a alguien indefenso, lo que pasaba es que…se dio cuenta de que la forma en que la avía tratado tal vez pudo lastimarla, y orillarla a que hiciera tal cosa como irse con su rival del pasado, no le agradaba esa idea, por que después de la forma en que la avía tratado, ella como mujer, podría desquitarse y darle donde más le doliera, o andar con ese condenado por despecho y él sin poder hacer nada por que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, pero lo prometía, tan pronto como la viera se disculparía por su mal comportamiento y le diría todo, todo lo que sentía, después de todo, ya no era necesario cuidarla y protegerla, además que ya quería también abrazarle y besarle como ella asía con él, correr con ella agarrada de su espalda, y recostarse en las noches estrelladas en el campo de flores que tanto le gustaba y quería compartirle, sí, se disculparía por ser un tonto y le pediría una segunda oportunidad- ¡Vamos! ¡Ella no esperara!

-¿Por qué abra tardado tanto en contestarme?

…

…

-Shadow, esta oscureciendo, y esas nueves prometen lluvia, deberíamos refugiarnos en algún lado.

-Hump-miro al cielo un instante, no quería detenerse, si lo asía quizás y el novio de la rosadita llegara y quisiera arrebatarle la única esmeralda que poseía, sus niveles de energía no estaban muy altos ni muy bajos, pero si se sentía algo débil, lo único que quería era llegar a donde Rouge, ella podría ayudarle de alguna forma; además aun no comenzaba a llover, y avía todavía algo de luz con la que guiarse-aun podemos caminar, sigue moviendo las piernas y no gastes energías ablando, yo te diré cuando y donde descansaremos.

-Shadow, nuestros cuerpos no son iguales, eh estado caminando sin parar durante horas, y estoy cansada, quiero sentarme a descansar, quiero comer algo, quiero beber un poco de agua, quisiera que me escucharas, no es como si fuéramos perseguidos o algo por el estilo, tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar a donde Rouge, no es necesario seguir caminando por estas zonas tan horribles y matarse al seguir andando y…

-¡Rose!-no es como si allá sido un grito muy fuerte, incluso, lo único que izo fue levantar un poco su tono de voz, pero para ella si fue algo fuerte el escucharlo llamarle con ese tono-Yo no te estoy obligando a que me sigas, te recuerdo que estas aquí por que así lo decidiste-no le veía la cara, pero para ella era mejor así, no quería que él viera la debilidad y el miedo adornando su rostro-si quieres puedes quedarte, muy seguro y alguien te encontrara, Sonic muy seguramente estará buscándote como loco, así que por favor, no quiero ser grosero ni ofenderte pero todo lo que estas diciendo ya lo sé, igual estoy cansado así que por favor…-ya le dio la cara, pero no podía verle el rostro a la niña, savia que quizás le daño un poco, pero él también estaba cansado, mejor proseguir, esas nubes se veían muy cercanas-Proseguiré, sé que no te pasara nada, así que si lo prefieres puedes quedarte allí, disculpa, pero yo también estoy cansado.

Continuo caminando, pensó en que aria por que no savia donde estaría Rouge, y la única que podría saberlo remotamente seguro y estaría llorando durante un buen rato en el bosque, eso era muy molesto, pero que más le quedaba que seguir caminando. Así fue, se empezó a alejar con mala cara, no le gustaba la forma en que avía tratado a la pequeña pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ella le avía enfadado con todo lo que decía, y no era por que fuera indeseada pero no le agradaba mucho la plática, jamás avía podido hablar con nadie después de su perdida, pero aun así, no era forma de tratarla tan seco, le avía ayudado después de todo, se arrepintió de dejarle a su suerte, pero no pensaba volver, su orgullo era primero, además seguro estaría bien…eso quería pensar…una sonrisa casi imperceptible surco su rostro durante un instante, escuchaba pasos tímidos siguiéndolo en silencio, muy débiles, pero savia que lo seguía, eso lo alegro un poco, pero aun quedaba el como se disculparía.

…

…

-Veo que hay energía caos moviéndose hacia el norte, estoy muy seguro que si siguen mis indicaciones en el mapa podrán encontrar a Amy, pero yo les recomendaría que salieran mañana, la lluvia no da muestra de que pare en toda la noche.

-No me agrada la idea de que Amy pase una noche en compañía de ese erizo pervertido…

-¿Y a Sonic que mosco le pico?

-No lo sé, ha estado así desde que Amy se fue con Shadow, dejándole atrás.

-¡Amy no se fue con Shadow! ¡Shadow obligo a Amy a irse con el! ¿¡Entendieron?

-…-fue silencio por parte de ambos, y para cuando Sonic fue a la cocina por una "Cora coca" (¿les suena?), el zorrito hablo-Esta celoso ¿Verdad?

-Mas que solo eso, esta arrepentido de actuar como un completo bobo, estúpido, machista y completo grosero con quien le a dado tantas muestras de cariño.

-…Knuckles…estamos ablando de Sonic…no de ti…

-…Me iré a dormir, descansa Tails…

-Uff…esos dos se parecen en algunas ocasiones, ambos son demasiado orgullosos…y torpes para decir lo que en verdad sienten, ojala y esta situación haga que uno de ellos por fin se dé cuenta de lo que en realidad siente.

…

…

Tan pronto y comenzó a pringar, corrieron a una cueva cercana que estaba debajo de un enorme risco, lo suficiente mente alta y profunda para que no tuvieran que estar tan cerca el uno del otro, las cosas que él avía dicho había echo nacer un silencio muy incomodo entre los dos, uno que por alguna razón no le agradaba, quería disculparse pero no sabía como, así que prefirió esperar a la mañana siguiente, se avían adentrado lo suficiente para no ser molestado por la lluvia de afuera, pero no podían resguardarse del frio, escucho como la pequeña castañeaba los dientes, y eso no le gustaba, se levanto y le tomo en brazos, para recargarse en una pared y tenerla cerca, dándole calor.

-No me malinterpretes, no es que sienta algo pero…no me gusta que una damita pase frio, además que te lo debo…

-Gracias…

Se acurruco en su pecho para descansar, deseando que así fuera su erizo tan querido, que fuera así de amable, pero un poco más cariñoso. Poco a poco se quedo dormida.

-Eres bonita, aun que no eres mi tipo pero…creo llegarías a agradarme como amiga…lo siento…

Y así se durmieron…

N/A: ¿Qué tal? No me malinterpreten, no es un Shadamy, es solo que tiene que formarse un lazo de amistad, además de ir preparando para cuando llegue el príncipe azul…dejen comentarios para que escriba mas rápido, hasta luego.


	5. Mañana

Mañana

Tiempo sin escribir, pero era que no savia que poner, aparte de eso estoy de vuelta, intentare no tardarme tanto a la otra, pero es que a veces no me llega la inspiración.

-Eres bonita, aun que no eres mi tipo pero…creo llegarías a agradarme como amiga…lo siento…

Y así se durmieron…

…

…

-¡Chicos! Ya amaneció, despierten, Amy no puede esperar otro instante mas, debemos salir y rescatarla, ¡¿Quién esta conmigo?

-…-Tails tenia su gorrito de dormir con el que se cubría un poco el rostro, mientras con la otra almohada se cubría las orejas-Sooonic…aun es temprano déjanos dormir, estamos muy cansados y queremos seguir durmiendo.

-Por favor Tails, no es nada temprano, Knuckles seguro ya esta despierto.

Arrastro al pobre zorrito hasta el otro cuarto…donde estaba el equidna tumbado en medio de la cama, estirado como estrella de mar y con un hilo de baba.

-De acuerdo, no esta despierto, pero ven, vamos a medir su hilito, tal vez rompa el record de la última vez.

Saco rápido del cajo la regla de medir y se acercó muy lentamente sin siquiera respirar para que el hilito de baba se callera de su boca.

…

…

En una cueva algo retirada en el bosque, se encontraban dos erizos, uno sosteniendo a su acompañante femenina que dormitaba en su regazo. Shadow se despertó primero abriendo un ojo antes que el otro, sentía un poco mal el cuerpo, la pequeña sobre él se acomodó mal y ahora tenía dolida la espalda. Mejor la despertaba para que continuaran.

-Oye, saco de papas, ya arriba que ah amanecido.

-5 minutos más Sonic-kun.

-No mi vida, tienes que levantarte o no llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto para ir a la isla donde pasaremos nuestra s dos semanas de luna de miel.

-Esta bien, pero dame mi beso como a la bella durmiente.

-No puedo mi vida, no beso chicas que pasaron la mitad de su vida corriendo tras una peste azul.

-Eres un idiota, pesado, imbécil, descarado…

-Y a quien le pediste te besara, pero puedo hacerlo si así dejas de molestar y te levantas de una buena vez que me duele la espalda.

-Eres un chilleta, además de maleducado-se estiro un poco, desperezándose para pararse de encima del negro.

-No es por eso, sino que te acomodaste mal sobre mí, y eso duele después.

-Bueno quieres que continuemos, ¿o piensas quedarte toda la mañana quejándote?

…

…

-Hasta que por fin partimos, no quiero ni imaginar como estará Amy luego de pasar toda una noche en compañía de ese maniático psicótico-no mentía al decir que no deseaba imaginar como avía pasado la noche Amy, porque si lo hacia quizás se pusiese aun más neurótico de lo que ya estaba, no quería pensar siquiera en que su florecita rosa hubiese pasado un solo minuto con ese tipo…un momento, ¿desde cuando le llamaba florecita rosa? No, esto a de deberse a que la aprecia mucho y todo, y por eso se preocupa tanto y no puede imaginar siquiera que estuviera en presencia de alguien tan peligroso como lo era Shadow. Ese era su pensamiento para justificarse, ya se vería cual era la verdad después.

Pasaron bastantes horas, y Sonic ya se avía desesperado de los retrasos que le estaban ocasionando sus amigos, parecía como si no quisieran ayudarlo a encontrar a Amy y rescatarla, andaban bastante lento, y platicaban de cualquier trivialidad en vez de revisar en el aparato para saber asía donde debían ir, agarro el aparato y a como podía intentaba leerlo para hallarla antes con o sin la ayuda de ellos.

Estaba muy dentro del bosque, paso por una cueva, algo profunda así que entro, no vio rastros de alguna fogata o signo de que alguien hubiera pasado allí la noche, tal vez esto seria mucho más difícil de lo que creía, más por no saber como funcionaba el aparato ese y…

-¡Déjame en paz!

¡Esa era Amy! Era su voz, era ella, estaba gritando, ese maldito infeliz le estaba asiendo daño, no lo iba a permitir, ese maldito las iba a pagar caro por haberla dañado y secuestrado. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo asía donde avía escuchado ese grito.

…

…

Shadow y Amy llevaban caminando desde el alba, no avían comido nada para no atrasarse, cosa algo tonta porque no avía fecha fija para encontrar a Rouge o al menos Amy creía que no la avía, pero pasaba que no sabía que Shadow podía empezar a sentirse bastante mal si no encontraba ayuda y pronto. Pero de mientras no paraba de picarle las costillas con sus incesantes quejas.

-Tengo mucha hambre.

-Aguanta, quizás lleguemos pronto.

-No me gusta ese quizás.

-Tendrás que aguantar Rose, no tenemos nada que comer.

-Pero si sigo caminando con el estomago vacío me desmayare.

-Dios, eres una malcriada- la volteo a ver, y de un movimiento la cargo en sus brazos y siguió su camino.

-Oye ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

-No quiero que te desmayes seria perder tiempo valioso, por lo que are ejercicio llevándote en brazos, asique has tu imitación de un costal y disfruta el viaje.

-No seas tonto y bájame.

-¿Por qué me dices tonto? Solo estoy siendo caballeroso con una chiquilla, así que continua con tus mejillas sonrojadas y guarda silencio.

-N-no están sonrojadas, no seas tonto-dijo muy digna volteando la cara.

-Estas sonrojada, desde aquí te puedo ver bien bonita, te estoy tratando bien, guarda silencio y aprovecha de que amanecí de humor para consentirte un rato de caminata-vio que se enfurruñaba y ponía algo así como muecas o algo, ponía la cara muy rara, cosa que le dio gracia-. Si continuas así tendré que darte un beso cual princesita para que te a contentes-y se empezó a acercar muy lentamente a sus labios rosas…

¡Santo grito que pego la chiquilla!

-¡Déjame en paz!


	6. Oh no

Oh no…

N/A: disculpen por haber tardado tanto, quien sabe porque no seguí escribiendo, ni yo supe en que momento me olvide de mi historia, perdonen, pero (tapándome los ojos con las manos) ¡aquí toy! ^w^ a la historia, a por cierto, si será Shadamy.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Tal grito no lo soporto en erizo y termino soltándola para taparse los oídos.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué te pasa? No te eh violado…aun…

-¡Ni lo aras mientras yo viva maldito!

Golpe directo al estómago, Shadow escupió sangre antes de que Sonic lo pateara por la espalda para que cayera dos metros lejos de donde estaba Amy, ninguno de los dos erizos vio llegar al destello azul, apareció de la nada; Shadow apenas alcanzó a limpiarse la sangre que le quedo en la boca al incorporarse para recibir otro golpe en la cara.

-¡Sonic!, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Mantente apartada Amy, yo me encargo de él, de eso no te preocupes.

-Pero Sonic, no me ah echo nada.

- Escúchala idiota, por una vez en toda tu vida escúchala- no vio venir los golpes, el tipo frente a él lo avía tomado por sorpresa, él era muy rápido, lo admitía, pero no era muy fuerte, le avía dolido pero eso no era nada, de todas maneras no quería pelear, le faltaba sus anillos, y sin ellos él podría caer rendido luego de vencer a ese erizo azul-. No veo que la escuches, eso hasta yo puedo notarlo.

Se enderezo y limpiaba la tierra de sus brazos y pecho, a Sonic aun le inspiraba desconfianza pero esas palabras que dijo le llegaron muy muy al fondo… ¿será acaso que Amy avía huido con ese tipo…porque él no le prestaba atención?

-Sonic por favor escucha, deja de pelear, Shadow no me ah echo nada, es verdad lo que te digo, él esta herido y muy débil, por favor deja de pelear.

Poco a poco fue bajando los puños, no tenía sentido todo eso, pero después de todo…era Shadow, el los avía ayudado la última vez que tuvieron problemas, se avía incluso sacrificado por todos y por él en esa pelea.

-Está bien, creo no debí juzgarte de esa forma.

- Y menos si estabas idiotizado por los celos- Tails y Knuckles avían llegado corriendo luego de escuchar el grito de Amy-. Hay que aceptarlo Sonic, toda tu preocupación se debía a los celos que tenías encima.

-Por supuesto que no Tails, él me inspiro desconfianza al tener a Amy sujeta así, la primera reacción de alguien es que le estaba haciendo daño, además de que ella estaba gritándome, según yo ese tarugo le avía lavado el cerebro o algo por el estilo.

- Sigo aquí amigo…

-Yo me fui con Shadow porque como ya te avía dicho, me tratabas con la punta del pie, y arrimada, y planeaba quedarme con él para ayudarlo hasta que se te quitara lo idiota.

- Pero Amy…

Sonic la miraba sin comprender lo que decía, no entendía porque se portaba de esa forma.

-Bueno ya no importa, estas bien sana y salva, es hora de que regresemos y…-se detuvo en medio de la frase al ver como la niña le daba la espalda y se acercaba a Shadow- Amy ya entendí que fui grosero, pero es tiempo de que nos vayamos a casa.

-Si lo sé, y por eso ayudare a Shadow, lo llevare a mi casa para que pase hay unas noches hasta que pueda estar en condiciones para irse.

A Sonic el mundo se le vino en sima, tanto que perdió por completo el conocimiento…o porque Shadow le lanzo una piedra directo en la frente, no se sabe qué cosa golpeo más fuerte su pobre cabeza. Al despertar estaba en una camilla improvisada con palos, llevado por Knuckles y Tails, y alado suyo, iba Amy sobre los hombros de Shadow, hablando de no sé qué color de sabanas o algo por el estilo.

-Por última vez Rose, no pienso quedarme en tu casa, entiende que no sería adecuado… además, ¿Qué no ya dormiste conmigo? Eso debería bastarte para ver cómo se siente estar tan a gusto sobre alguien tan fuerte, varonil, guapo-golpe en la cabeza-no me golpes niña malcriada, que no soy tu novio para que me trates como a tu príncipe inconsciente.

-Entonces no seas tan engreído, pedazo de bestia.

-Se acabó, aquí acaba el paseo princesita.

La agarro y la soltó sobre la camilla improvisada del erizo, más específicamente, sobre sus partes delicadas, el pobre acabo con la cara blanca y los ojos desorbitados.

-Ups, lo lamento Sonic-kun-su cara no podría estar más roja y de respuesta solo obtuvo unos susurros del pobre sin herencia tratando de fingir una sonrisa mientras Shadow trataba de aguantar el ataque de risa que quería brotar de su boca.

-No te preocupes Amy, sé que no fue tu culpa.

Luego de que se le paso el dolor de muerte acomodo a Amy con él en la camilla, aun por todas las quejas de sus amigos, aunque al final, Shadow terminó relevando a Tails. Sonic planeaba dejar de ser tan indiferente con ella, ahora que lo pensaba, ya se estaba pasando de la línea por la manera que le trataba, de aquí en más, se lo iba a compensar, pero por desgracia para él, en lo que su cabeza pensaba en todo eso, su pequeña acompañante se la pasaba cómodamente platicando con el erizo que cargaba la camilla, mientras este se quejaba de tener que llevar al que le avía golpeado.

-No entiendo porque tengo que andarlo cargando, a ti porque te debo el favor, y yo cumplo mis deudas, pero él me golpeo y solo está viendo como estúpido al vacío con una sonrisita boba en la cara.

-En parte se que no es justo, pero por otro lado me alegro que te haya golpeado.

-Me sorprende tu crueldad.

-¡Quisiste robarte mi primer beso!

-¿Solo por eso estas asiendo berrinche Amy? Por cierto, no savia que aún no avías recibido un primer beso.

-Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mi Knuckles.

-Bueno entonces si yo te llegaba a besar, ¿sería como haber violado tus virginales labios?

-¡Exacto!

-Amy no creo debas estar gritando solo por eso.

-¿Por qué no me apoyas Tails? Tú deberías entenderme. ¡¿No?!

-Hay Amy…yo ya eh recibido mi primer beso.

Sonido de disco rayado…y todos con los ojos abiertos…

N/A mil 66 palabras, creo es un buen inicio, ¿Qué les parece? Dejen sus comentarios por favor, nada es mejor que unos buenos comentarios, como cren que va? No le veo mucha aventura, ustedes que opinana? Esta muy dramatisado? No se porfa cualquier cosa hay coméntenlo. Hasta la otra, que espero y no tarde tanto ahora.


	7. Comparación

Comparación

N/A: Aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo, veo que nada más tuve un comentario, pero no puedo desanimarme, así que si deseo más quizás deba echarle más ganas y pedirles que si leen comenten por favor.

-¿¡Qué?!-tres pares de ojos muy abiertos estaban acosando al pobre de Tails.

-Oigan oigan, cálmense, ¿por qué se sorprenden tanto?

-Miran Tails-esta vez hablo Amy-lo que ocurre es que tú eres el más inocente entre todos nosotros, y que ya hayas tenido tu primer beso es algo sencillamente impensable.

-Calma Amy, no es para tanto.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto Tails?! ¡Eres el más joven entre todos nosotros y ya has besado a una chica!

-¿Knuckles? ¿Estás diciendo que tú tampoco has besado a nadie?

-¿Qué?...em…bueno yo yo, no es que no haya besado a nadie, yo de echo este yo… ¡De acuerdo lo admito! ¡No eh besado a ninguna chica en toda mi vida!

-Jajaja eres un perdedor guardián, no has besado a nadie en toda tu mísera vida.

-Puedo apostar que tú tampoco has besado a una chica Shadow.

-¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que lo eh echo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, María a pesar de ser humana…-se le fue de pronto la voz y su ceño fruncido apareció otra vez-carga tú a este maldito, tengo cosas mejores que hacer…-azoto las ramas con las que cargaba a Amy y Sonic y se fue caminando rápido hacia la maleza.

-Creo que eso lo lastimo…

-Iré a buscarlo.

-No Amy, déjalo, mejor continuemos, se está haciendo tarde, y debemos buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche-Sonic avía despertado de su embobamiento luego del golpe que recibió en la cabeza, se estaba tallando mientras agarraba a Amy de la mano y le hacía seguir caminando.

Ella se dejaba llevar, pero sin apartar la mirada de los arbustos por donde Shadow avía desaparecido, los cuatro caminaron hasta que se ocultó el sol, prendieron una fogata y se durmieron luego de cenar, Amy avía tratado de convencer a Sonic de que buscaran a Shadow pero este se negaba, decía que no le podía pasar nada que descansara y tarde temprano aparecería, que no era muy diferente que un perro que se iba y regresaba cuando tenía hambre. Luego de que todos estaban dormidos Amy se levantó en silencio y regreso por donde avían caminado, corrió y corrió dentro de los bosques y choco con un árbol, el movimiento debió ser fuerte porque un bulto negro cayó de una de las ramas.

-Demonios Amy, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en golpearme y lastimarme?-el erizo que buscaba avía caído de cabeza enfrente de ella y se la sostenía sentado.

-¡Shadow!-le aventó los brazos encima para abrazarlo-me alegra tanto verte, te estaba buscando, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Rose… ¿Por qué dices que estabas preocupada?-le tomo de las manos y le miro a los ojos.

-Porque parecía que…te dolió todo lo que dijimos, lamento a ver echo que recordaras algo que te causaba dolor.

-Rose es que…si es verdad, me dolió recordar los besos que ella me daba, le quería mucho Amy, y fue horrible perderla-bajo las orejas y la mirada mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, estaba tan dolido pensando en esas cosas que no noto que la pequeña…tenía una cara algo triste por lo que escuchaba.

-Debió de ser muy bonito, tu primer beso.

-Siempre el siguiente era mejor y más tierno que el anterior…pero el primero jamás lo olvidare…-sonreía nostálgico, no veía que Amy se sentía mal por esas cosas, y no savia por qué-fue sin que me diera cuenta, y luego de eso pareciera que era una guerra de besos porque siguió y siguió y siguió.

-Eso suena algo…fogoso e íntimo…

-¿En serio? Oh, lo lamento

-Pero, ¿Qué te pusiste en los labios para que igual lo use?

-¿Labios? No me beso en los labios, fue en las mejillas, así son siempre los primeros besos ¿no? Por lo mismo dije que te violaría si te besaba, porque sería hacerte el amor.

-Shadow…

Shadow era amargado, molesto, fastidioso, soberbio, insensible pero…ella nunca pensó que fuera inocente, era el ser oscuro más inocente que avía llegado a conocer, el que pensara de forma tan pura y sintiera igual era…era algo que la envolvía por completo y no la soltaba, esa figura ojos…y esa nueva sonrisa en su rostro era algo que la empezó a enamorar…

-¿No es eso un primer beso?

-…Si Shadow…

-Amy…-veía estrellas y el destello de la luna reflejado en esos ojos que pedían que le cuidaran, él la cuidaría-¿puedo darte…tu primer beso? Sé que no te agradaría porque yo ya se lo di a una chica en el pasado pero…este instante lo siento…siento que es…es lo que debo…y quiero hacer…-él le alzo la barbilla con delicadeza y ternura…le vio a los ojos mientras se acercaba y luego los cerro…y puso sus labios en su mejilla, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a mil por minuto, su cara caliente y sus manos temblando-te eh dado tu primer beso…

-Shadow…has cambiado mucho…a cuando te conocí.

-Amy, me dije que cambiaria, y lo estoy haciendo, ya no huiré del mundo, todo lo contrario, entrare a el de lleno, aun que sienta mal al ver el mundo que María quería ver, lo are, conseguiré una vida normal, esa es ahora mi misión- sonrisa.

-Shadow, es grande tu cambio, y al mismo tiempo es muy gratificante.

-Gracias Rose…-acaricio su mejilla-venga, vámonos si ese erizo azul se despierta y no estas hay pensara que algo te ice-le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Sube a mi espalda, te llevare de caballito hasta donde se quedaron Tails, Knuckles y Sonic, así descansaras un poco de todo lo que caminaste en el día, sube, no seas tímida-sonrisa.

Amy se sentía sonrojar por la manera en la que se comportaba Shadow…era tierna dulce y…encantadora con esa sonrisa tan perfecta…pocas veces la veía pero era algo sencillamente hermoso cuando salía a la luz. Se subió con cuidado y emprendió el camino a paso calmado, no tenía prisa por llegar y esa pequeña seguro y se dormiría a mitad del camino; cuando llegaron vio que ella se avía dormido, asique se sentó y la puso en sus piernas y luego se recostó en el pasto abrazándola contra su pecho, para que su mechón blanco le sirviera de almohada.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado, espero me dejen sus comentarios sobre mi historia, enserio lo espero y tengan ese detalle tan bueno para una escritora.


	8. Feo despertar

Feo despertar

N/A hola, pues aquí viendo si seguirle o ya de plano hay muere, u.u se me han ido los que comentaban y pues a ver, si me pongo de vez en cuando, por que ya entre a la escuela y todavía ando viendo si escribo por las noches y así y pues bueno, a la historia.

-¿¡Que haces con ese maldito perro!?

Los dos erizos se asustaron por el grito que pego el azul, Shadow pego un salto y Amy se abrazó a él lo más que pudo.

-Sonic… ¿¡qué te pasa al gritar así!?

-¿¡cómo que que me pasa!? ¿¡Que pretendes durmiendo con él!?

-¡Deja de gritarle idiota! Ya le arruinaste la mañana, déjala en paz, además, yo fui quien la agarro para que durmiéramos así.

- ¡Hijo de pu%=!(no podemos decir tantas groserías) ¡Te enseñare a no tocar a mi chica!

Y se lanzó a pelear contra él, era una bola de polvo la que los envolvía mientras se peleaban, se veía una cabeza, o un puño un pie, una cola, una oreja, una espina, la típica pelea de babosos por una chica.

-¡Jamás ha sido tu chica estu%"$#!

-Se lo pediré y me dirá que sí.

-Antes te parto la cara imbécil

-Aquí estoy tarado, a ver si eres machito.

-Perro azul, le diré yo y veras como te rechaza.

-¡¿Y a quien se lo pedirás si no hay nadie?!

Sonic tiro a Shadow al suelo y agarro a Amy para salir corriendo en dirección a las montañas, Shadow no acababa de creer lo que paso, pero no lo pensó mucho tiempo antes de salir igual corriendo tras de ellos.

-¿Tails y ahora como regresaremos a casa?

-No tengo idea, no conozco el bosque y Sonic se llevó mi aparato, creo lo mejor será seguir caminando, ellos deben de arreglar todo esto y dejar en claro los sentimientos que todos tienen, sus inseguridades y su papel ahora en el equipo.

-Creo que Sonic se va a declarar a Amy.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

-Y serán novios.

-No lo creo, por ahora Amy no le aceptara. Puedo apostarlo.

-¿Cuánto quieres perder?

-Knuckles…ya tienes una gran deuda conmigo, no la hagas más grande.

-Mira, según tu ¿porque rechazara a Sonic?

-Porque Shadow le hizo sentir algo, es obvio, ¿Qué no escuchaste de lo que hablaban? Está claro que ya se gustaron.

-Ok escucha, apuesto a que ella no andara con Shadow, si gano, me perdonaras la deuda ¿trato?

-¿Y si yo gano?

-En caso remoto de que llegases a ganar, duplicaras la deuda y venderé todo lo mío por pagarte.

-¿Cual tuyo? Si estás viviendo conmigo y Sonic.

-Pues pues…me venderé y te pagare.

-Uff…está bien, si Amy rechaza a Sonic entonces me pagaras $XXXX,

-Trato echo.-en esta apuesta era obvio lo que pasaría.

Mientras tanto, Sonic estaba corriendo con Amy en brazos, ella estaba pataleando y gritando que la bajara, que porque estaba corriendo y la avía secuestrado.

-Cálmate Amy por favor, no pensé en otra cosa en ese momento, solo cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Te peleaste con Shadow y ahora me secuestrasteis y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pienso…pienso hacerte mi novia-se sonrojo y cerró los ojos.

-Sonic…

-Amy…note que te acercaste demasiado a Shadow…y lo que me impulso a buscarte…fueron los celos, yo no desconfió de él como guerrero o aliado…desconfió de él como rival en el amor, no sé qué le pasa, porque está interesado en ti, si para molestarme o que…no no es eso…ya vio la esmeralda que trataba de ocultar, sabe lo hermosa que eres, los sentimientos que guardas dentro y los aprecia quiere tenerlos…pero Amy…no dejare que te agás novia de él si antes no escuchas mi confesión.

-Sonic… ¿Por qué estás diciendo ahora todo esto?

-Porque yo era tu héroe Amy, yo soy tu héroe, yo te salve la vida y tu estuviste siguiéndome, porque confié en que siempre seria a quien necesitaras y nadie más, pero las cosas cambiaron…ahora Shadow llego…y vi en el primer momento de que forma te veía…admiraba a mi esmeralda…y yo…yo…¡yo no permitiré que me robe mi preciosa gema!

-Sonic…no sé qué decirte…

-Hazle caso Amy…

-¡Shadow!-gritaron los dos.

-Amy…yo te aprecio mucho, me ayudaste y confiasteis cuando "alguien" te decía que no lo hicieras, lo aprecio por que seguro y fue difícil para ti negarte a lo que decía, pero como vez, ya estoy mejor, las cosas se aclararon y la única razón por la que peleamos es porque él es demasiado inmaduro como para hacer las cosas como se deben, poner en claro que tiene una relación formal contigo, de esa forma no habría problemas si eres o no su chica, y yo te trataría como tal-se puso la mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos a manera de mostrar la verdad de sus palabras-pero como aun no respondes…¡MATANGA!-se la robo a Sonic de los brazos lo empujo y salió corriendo.

-¡Shadow!

Estuvieron encontrándose así durante horas, quitándose a la chica y corriendo hasta quedar exhaustos, al final ya no peleaban por ver quien se quedaba con ella sino quien era el que la cargaba.

-Tuya-decía Shadow cuando se la pasaba a los brazos de Sonic con mucho esfuerzo.

-No, es tuya.

-No, tú eres el enamorado.

-No, yo no tú.

-No, tú eres el novio.

-Y tú el sancho.

-¡Basta!-Amy estaba cansada, mareada, hambrienta y de mal humor porque esos dos no la dejaban responder-Estoy harta de que se comporten como unos niños, tú-señalo a Sonic-me despreciaste muy feo antier, y aun no te eh perdonado, y tu-señalo al otro-haz sido muy dulce conmigo, y espero un día salgamos, pero lo mejor será que seamos amigos, en lo que todas las cosas toman su lugar, mientras puedo solo decir, que si me gustas.

N/A que les parecio? Muy dramático? Añiñado? Pues ya ven, esto fue lo que saque de mi cabeza, espero y no les moleste que deje algo de suspenso, es necesario, porque la verdad que cada dia vaya al fanfic a ver si ya me dejaron comentarios es algo estresante, y mas si no tengo ni un misero comentario nuevo, bueno hasta la otra.


	9. Exclamacion

Exclamación

N/A: eh tardado mucho en escribir pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

-¿Y-yo? Amy-Shadow estaba sonrojado y alarmado por lo que avía oído.

-Sí, tu-se cruzó de brazos-pero solo por la manera que me trataste, al final sabemos que ninguno de los dos podría mantener una relación, ni siquiera que queramos tu o yo una relación, tal y como dijiste, no puedes centrarte ahora, ya que aún no tienes ni en donde vivir.

-Amy, yo podría vivir con tu grupo, así ya daría un paso para estar contigo-le tomo las manos mientras sonreía y ponía una mirada diferente en sus ojos.

-Oye oye esas manos amigo-se interpuso el tercer personaje de este triángulo amoroso-dramático-cliché-además, recuerda que ella aún no ha dicho nada sobre con quien quiere estar.

Se miraban a los ojos con molestia y salió un rayo de electricidad entre ambos (tipo caricatura o anime).

-Pero dijo que yo le gustaba y eso para mí es suficiente, no quiero cometer el error de que me persiga todo el tiempo para que después alguien llegue, la trate como se merece y ella caiga por él, ¿si me explico Sonic?

-Shadow, apártate de mi chica, es en serio.

-No es tu chica comadreja azul.

-¡No se peleen!-los golpeo a los dos dejándolos K.O-vaya que son pesados, observo a los dos erizos y se le ocurrió una idea. Agarro y les puso muchas flores alrededor, después puso sus cuerpos de manera que pareciera que se estuvieran abrazando muy pegaditos, con Sonic pasándole una pierna sobre la de Shadow y este con su brazo bajo la cabeza de Sonic y su otra mano en su cara. Una escena que se mal interpretaba por mil cosas.

-Perfecto-saco su celular y les tomo varias fotos en distintos ángulos, y otras más con una cámara que traía, y una más cuando empezaron a abrir los ojos…y se vieron a la cara, para Amy fue la mejor porque se veían adormilados y Sonic sacaba un poco de baba de su boca.

-¡Ahhhhh!- ese grito se escuchó por todo el bosque.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Dame esa cámara Amy.

-Ni hablar Sonic, con estas fotos are que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

-Amelia, no estoy jugando dámela ahora.

-¡No!

Sonic se intentó lanzar sobre Amy pero Shadow lo sujeto de las espinas-Calma torpe, nada consigues de esta forma- lo jalo y lo tiro al suelo- Rose…-se le acerco mucho y tomo su barbilla-… ¿Podrías darme tu cámara por un minuto?

-Ni hablar presumido- Shadow sintió un disparo en medio de los ojos.

-Jajajajaja muy buena Amy, ya enserió, no queremos ser rudos contigo-se apoyó en el hombro de Shadow, parecía que por ahora sería tregua-así que por favor danos la cámara.

-No se las daré y hagan lo que quieran-se cruzó de brazos en pose enojada.

-Con que lo que queramos ¿no?-se guiño el ojo a Shadow, y este sonrió-muy bien Amy…eso aremos. Shadow, ponte detrás de ella y agarra su cintura, yo agarrare sus brazos.

-Oye…un momento ¿qué están haciendo?-Shadow hizo lo que dijo y Sonic le sujeto las manos-chicos, no estoy jugando…

-Tampoco nosotros Amy…-se le iban acercando y ella ya sentía que se desmallaba cuando sintió un jalón de su cintura.

Shadow salió disparado con ella en brazos, alzándola sobre su cabeza y ella gritaba del miedo, iba saltando de un árbol a otro, corriendo, acelerando y dando vueltas (¿Qué creyeron que escribiría? O.o), en un arranque de locura en lo que saltaba de un barranco la suelta y esta se va hacia atrás.

-¡Ah!- sintió que el corazón se le salía al igual que el celular de la mano, iba en caída libre, vio como Shadow aterrizo en una rama que sobresalía y solo grito ¡Allá va! En lo que caía agarro su celular y le puso contraseña a todas las fotos que tomo y por si acaso, las guardo en una carpeta especial, para enviarlas por correo a su computadora, iba a quitarle la memoria a su cámara cuando sintió como otros brazos la sujetaban y salían corriendo por la pared del barranco.

-Te lo pido de nuevo Amy, danos esas fotos y te dejaremos tranquila-Sonic la traía en brazos.

-¡Me niego!-abrazo su cámara con afán, traía el pelo muy revuelto y estaba asustada.

-Te lo advertimos pero no nos dejas opción- Shadow estaba enfrente de ellos, corriendo hacia atrás- te lo pedimos una última vez, elimina esas fotos Rose-Ella solo agarraba más fuerte la cámara.

-Shadow, corre hacia arriba, te reto a una carrera, la aventaremos desde lo más alto y el que llegue último tendrá que intentar atraparla.

-¡Chicos! ¡No! ¡Por favor!-de sus ojos ya se escurrían lagrimitas.

-Danos las fotos entonces Amy-Sonic se oía muy serio, la forma graciosa en que jugaba se había esfumado.

-Sonic, cálmate, no tienes que ser rudo con ella-Shadow le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-¡Cállate Shadow! Déjame resolver esto, además, así es como jugamos Amy y yo.

-Pero solo mírala, está ya muy asustada.

-Estará bien, ella es muy fuerte-cambio de dirección a la parte más alta del barranco.

-¡Sonic!- Amy estaba ya muy asustada, incluso lloraba y no quería abrir los ojos. No sabía cómo se había metido en esa situación, en un momento estaba con los dos confesándole cariño y amor, y al siguiente estaba aterrada en brazos de su amor a punto de que la soltara desde lo alto de un barranco.

-Amy…- se dejó caer al verla a los ojos…la estaba asustando…se horrorizó de lo que hizo…y solo quedo en shock, había asustado a esa delicada flor a la que tanto decía amar…solo la abrazo mientras caían desde lo alto. Eh igual que ella empezó a llorar y apretarla contra su pecho, le decía una y otra vez que lo disculpara.

-Perdóname Amy, no era mi intención, me enoje y todo, pero no es manera de tratarte…perdóname-le decía en la oreja mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Sonic reacciona!

-…-vio a Shadow tirarse de donde estaba para tratar de alcanzar a ambos, traía una esmeralda en la mano, así que estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzar su mano.

-¡Reacciona hermano!-se sujetaron de las muñecas y desaparecieron antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

Reaparecieron cerca de un rio, todos con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Shadow-respirando entrecortadamente-gracias, no sé qué hubiese pasado de no ser gracias a ti, te debo una hermano.

-Ni lo menciones, estábamos juntos en esto, también cargaba con la responsabilidad, no me debes nada amigo.-chocaron los puños sonrientes, parecía que por fin se llevarían bien.

-Y Amy…perdóname, no debimos tratarte así, estoy muy avergonzado- ella los miraba muy agitada y molesta- y si quieres hacer lo que sea con esas fotos está bien por mí, no te detendré.

-Yo tampoco Amy, en serio disculpa, en general no me comporto así, igual me siento muy avergonzado.

-Debería publicar esas fotos en todos los medios posibles, internet, periódicos, revistas, puestos de golosinas…-ellos estaban frente de ella con los ojos cerrados y las orejas gachas- pero no lo are, veo que sus disculpas son sinceras-y los abrazo a los dos.

-Amy…te amo…-y la beso.

Shadow se quedó de piedra…no savia lo que ocurría, pero sintió un golpe muy fuerte dentro de él, como si algo se quebrara, y otro algo le lastimara. Se sentía fatal y con el corazón roto por que Amy le correspondía el beso a Sonic, pero de igual manera algo traicionado porque sintió camaradería con Sonic, al hacerle esa travesura a Amy, se sentía en confianza con él, al dejar caer en sus manos a tan hermosa criatura demostraba que se tenían muta confianza pero…ahora le dolía y mucho.

-Shadow, te pido una disculpa por cómo te trate, ahora veo que eres de lo mejor, vamos, le debemos a Amy un paseo en nuestros hombros ¿o no hermano?- le mostraba su puño esperando a que el chocara el suyo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sería muy malo de su parte golpearlo, después de todo se supone que ella era su chica.

-Por supuesto Bro- la cargaron entre los dos y se fueron trotando hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

N/A dejen sus comentarios.


	10. Nos vemos luego

Nos vemos luego

N/A: lamento tardar tanto me atrase horriblemente y no tengo excusas, espero hacer este cap bien para que la espera alla valido la pena

-¿Dónde estaban? Hemos estado aquí por horas.

-Disculpa Tails, nos entretuvimos por un momento-sonriendo a Shadow alzando el pulgar y besando a Amy en la mejilla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tails?- le susurraba Knuckles en el oído viendo como Sonic y Shadow platicaban amenamente y reían mientras que Sonic le hacía mimos a Amy de vez en cuando- ¿Sonic hablando con Shadow mientras abraza a Amy? Es lo más raro del día, ni cuando están solos la abraza…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sonic?

-Eh ¿a qué te refieres Tails?

-¿Por qué hablas con Shadow? ¿Oh abrazas a Amy? No tiene sentido.

-Pues mira Tails, lo que ocurre es que gracias a Shadow-lo rodeo con un brazo y golpeo amistosamente el brazo-me di cuenta de lo importante que es esta niña para mi-antes de terminar soltó a Shadow y abrazo a Amy de la cintura, para después besarla sonriendo, eso hizo que Shadow se sintiera mal al estar tan cerca de esos dos acaramelados, le incomodaba escuchar sus labios y como Sonic asía ruidos raros cuando la besaba, todo el camino se la pasaron así-es por eso Tails que ahora Amy es mi novia-junto su frente con la pequeña que estaba muerta de la pena y no soltaba ni una palabra- ¡y Shadow mi hermano! ¡Sí!-chocaron palmas al aire.

-¡Te gane zorro pulgoso!-gritaba el rojo alzando el puño al aire.

-¡Oye no es necesario que me grites así!-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios gritas guardián?-dijo Shadow algo molesto, estaba un poco malhumorado por tener que soportar como Sonic se comía a la florecilla rosa.

-¡Porque acabo de pagar mi deuda! ¡Gane la apuesta!

-¿Qué apuesta Knuckles?-por fin dijo una palabra la chica del grupo.

-Una en la que aposte que serias su novia porque Shadow le dio celos y te robo.

Amy estaba algo molesta y ofendida porque la usaron para una tonta apuesta, esperaba que Sonic la defendiera o que les llamara la atención pero eso nunca pasó.

-Jajaja muy buena Knuckles, sabía que podía contar contigo y me apoyarías.

Eso molesto más a Amy, le mostraría que ella no era para usar en una apuesta, que no se podía jugar con las decisiones de una chica y apostar por algo que le costó tanto hacer, porque no fue nada fácil elegir a alguno de los dos.

-Oigan esa no es manera de diversión, con los sentimientos de Amy no se juega, no es algo con lo que puedan jugar para obtener un beneficio, eso no es de hombres, en lo que a mí respecta todos ustedes son unos idiotas, zorrito, yo te creía más inteligente y te respetaba por tu forma de ser, me enfrentaste hace tiempo en la nave aun sabiendo que no tenías oportunidad, y creí que demostrabas respeto a los demás pero veo que no; a ti guardián, eres un contrincante poderoso, pero luego de esto te veo más como un payaso.

-¡Oye tú!

-Calma Knuckles, Shadow, no deberías decir esas cosas, solo querían divertirse un poco no afecta a na…

-¡Termina la frase y te parto la cara!-Sonic lo observo con el ceño fruncido-disculpa por gritar pero si lastiman a alguien, a tu novia, la que se supone debes defender, no lo demuestra pero no le gusta para nada que jueguen con sus sentimientos, tú no sabes que siente por la decisión que tomo, para mi tu eres peor que los otros porque no le echaste ni una mirada cuando empezaste a hablar referente a eso. Por lo que veo tú no eres apto para ser su novio. Dudo que la quieras.

Sonic lo vio con seriedad, se le acercó y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, Shadow se quedó en el suelo observándolo con enojo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no quiero a Amy, porque si lo hago, más de lo que crees, yo soy a quien ella eligió, yo la conozco desde siempre, ella y yo empezamos como amigos nos conocimos y hoy gracias a ti somos algo más, te lo agradezco pero si ella tiene que decirme algo ella lo dirá, no necesita que tú lo grites ni nada parecido, ella y yo nos comunicamos, porque sin eso no hay relación. Si a ella no le gusta una actitud quiero que ella lo diga.-le tendió la mano pero el otro le dio un manotazo, por lo que recibió otro golpe y lo sujeto del pelo blanco de su pecho-escucha Shadow, te aprecio pero no aceptare que le grites a mis amigos, y mucho menos que no aceptes mi mano, porque significa que dejaremos este enfrentamiento en el pasado, que volveremos a como siempre, a que no mantendremos rencor, a que seremos un equipo, tu eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, acéptalo y ya, porque no parare de golpearte hasta que aceptes ser parte de nuestra familia…mi hermano.

-¿Qué acaso no tuviste familia rata azul?-la cara de Sonic cambio a una de dolor por un instante pero se recobró y le dio un puñetazo a Shadow que lo mando de nuevo al suelo y se fue corriendo.

-Maldito perro azul-dijo frotándose la cara.

-No debiste decirle eso…y menos en estos días.

-¿A qué te refieres zorrito?

-Sonic se la pasa mal en estos días, perdió a su familia, hermano, hermana, padres…era muy unido a ellos…y su hermano…casi no convivio con el…Sonic era el menor…y siempre ha querido saber cómo se siente tener un hermano mayor…

-¿y yo que pinto en eso?

-Cuando me salvaste a mí y a Sonic, se sintió protegido, algo que nunca ha podido sentir, porque debe de ser un héroe para todos, el más fuerte, del que todos dependen, Tails es como su hermanito, Knuckles su primo fastidioso con el que siempre pelea, todos somos su familia pero ninguno su hermano, ninguno es lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerlo en caso de ser necesario, pero creo…que te ve como un hermano mayor ahora…eres tanto o quizás más fuerte como él, te respeta por la forma en que eres…y lo lastimaste…

-Hump no sabía eso…

-Por eso nos defendió a todos, siente que debemos contar con el siempre.

-Y supongo que debo irlo a buscar…

-Es lo que ocurre en las películas.

-Esto no es una película ¬¬*

-Da igual velo a buscar ¬¬***

Shadow le siguió el rastro hasta encontrarlo sentado en la orilla de un risco, abrazando sus piernas con cara triste.

-Escucha no te abrazare ni besare o cosa parecida ¿entendiste?

-Jeje no esperaba que lo hicieras. Lamento haberte golpeado.

-Disculpa por mis palabras, no sabía lo de tu familia.

-¿Qué acaso le dirán esos tres a todo el mundo?

-Eso parece.

-Pero tienen razón…tu igual…adopte a todos como si fuese mi familia…y veo que está mal…mi familia ya la perdí…y...y… ¡Debo aceptarlo!-se paró tan de golpe que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque Shadow lo jalo.

-Hay que ver, se nota que necesitas quien te cuide cosa azul.

-Jeje-se rasco la cabeza avergonzado- pero aun así, tienes razón, yo no tengo familia y debo de superarlo…-sonreía aunque tuviera cara muy triste y a punto de llorar.

-Has de ser, deja de lloriquear…

-Vamos Shadow…hay que regresar-se sentía tan triste que quería correr y dejar sus tristezas.

-¡Oye!-voltio hacia atrás y recibió y golpe muy fuerte que lo dejo en el piso-quedamos a mano…broder…-sonrió al escucharlo y acepto la mano que el oscuro le tendía.

-Gracias Shadow…-y salió corriendo a donde estaban los demás, Shadow solo vio el horizonte…enfrente estaba la ciudad, allí encontrarían a Rouge y él podría empezar una nueva vida.

-Tal y como lo prometí Maria…Molly.

Tomo solo 1 día regresar a la ciudad y encontrar a Rouge, ella lo abrazo tan pronto lo vio, lo había extrañado tanto y el solo pensar que había muerto le puso tan triste, lloro por barias noches hasta el día en que hablo con Eggman, por alguna razón ese científico malvado le dio ánimos para tener confianza en ese erizo tan terco.

-¡Eres tú!-se le aventó al cuello y lo estrujo-creí que no volverías que avías quedado perdido en el espacio-lloraba en su pecho.

-Cálmate Rouge…aquí estoy no tienes por qué llorar-le acariciaba la espalda con una sonrisa…se sintió muy querido, con un calor familiar que se alojaba en su pecho y le hacía sonreír al abrazar igual a esa chica que tanto lo apoyo.

-Vaya, parece que Shadow ya consiguió novia.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el equidna fastidiado.

-Jaja no es así, solo que lo extrañe tanto, me tienes que contar donde estuviste, eres un desconsiderado.

-Jajaja.

Amy no lo había escuchado reír hasta ese momento…era una risa juvenil como la de Sonic pero más madura y atrayente. Pero le fastidio la medula que lo haya hecho con Rouge, aparte que se mantenían muy juntitos y felices al abrazarse.

Todos se despidieron y cuando le toco a Amy el despedirse de Shadow le dijo algo que lo desconcertó.

-Cuidado y haces algo malo, o me las pagaras-le susurró al oído.

-No debería molestarte Rose-se dieron un beso en la mejilla y todos se marcharon. Rouge le dio un cuarto a Shadow, hablaron en la cena de lo que paso con el erizo y a la media noche Rouge se marchó a dormir, le dio un beso a Shadow en la mejilla y le dijo que ahora ese era su hogar. Shadow durmió bien ese día…porque ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir cuando todo fuera difícil.

N/A: que les parecio?, porfavor díganme, déjenme un rewie, es porfalta de comentarios que no actualizo, asi que si quieren el próximo cap ya saben que es lo que deben de hacer, no sean codos y pónganse a escribir o quedara en el olvido esto para mi, yo al ver que nadie comenta me da tristesa y pienso que no sirvo para esto TTwTT hasta la próxima y dejen rewiens¡


	11. Un Día Comun

Un día común

N/A: hay les va, deje un fic en suspenso para dedicarme a este y a otro que tengo de Sonic, pero al ver los pocos comentarios casi prefiero ir y seguir con el que deje aunque me tarde más en actualizar, no se vale, veo que esta historia solo tiene 39 RR si llegamos a los 45, entonces actualizare tan pronto y vea ese numerito en la pantalla, ¿es un trato? Ok perfecto.

Se levantó temprano al escuchar como Rouge gritaba que se iba, se levantó un poco extraño al amanecer en una cama propia, se quedó mirando un poco las sabanas azules oscuro, pensando en que hacer en él día, se levantó para ducharse, se sentía bien bañarse además que le agradaba arreglarse un poco su persona, en el ARK María le enseño que arreglar un poco su apariencia lo hacía verse bien, agradable a los demás.

Desayuno lo que encontró en el refrigerador, que no era mucho, así que calentó algo que parecía un menjurje de pasta jamón y quesos varios.

-No sé cómo Rouge puede comer esto-era un revoltijo de cosas que a la sola mirada no parecía muy apetitoso que digamos.

Se sentó en el mueve de la sala con la charola en mano, no se molestó en calentarlo, seguramente el que estuviera caliente no ayudaría a que esa cosa tuviese mejor sabor. Observo su alrededor, era un departamento decente, ni muy lujoso ni muy sencillo, justo lo que una dueña de club nocturno y ladrona de joyas necesita para pasar desapercibida. Pensó nuevamente en que pasaría su tiempo, su idea era en pesar a mejorar tal y como le prometió a María y Moly.

-¿Pero cómo empiezo?

Suspiro y dejo el trasto en el lavavajillas, luego se encargaría de lavarlo, se encamino a la puerta pensando en que seguramente si salía a despejar su mente tendría al menos una idea de que hacer; al caminar por las calles intento llevar sus pensamientos a alguna parte, pero no tuvo ningún resultado, el día estaba deprimente para el, monótono y sin vida, veía como autos iban y venían en la avenida, miles de gentes caminando apuradas u hablando con su acompañante, las observo atento tratando de pensar en que las mantendría tan animadas.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al parque central, se animó un poco al ver un ambiente tranquilo para variar, se sentó debajo de un árbol y se dedicó a observar a la gente pasar notando cada detalle de esas personas, ellas ya tenían un plan de vida seguramente, primero vio a una madre con su hija caminando, la madre le decía que irían a la tintorería a buscar el vestido de la niña y que si se portaba bien le compraría un helado. Después observo a una linda pareja acaramelada caminando de las manos, veía a la eriza sonreírle de oreja a oreja al erizo que estaba a su lado, y este como hablaba y hablaba describiéndole no sabía que a la chica que soltaba una risa cada cierto tiempo, esa risa le recordó un poco a Amy y ese pensamiento se le alojo de pronto llenando cada rincón de su cabeza, su seño se frunció cuando recordó cómo se besaba una y otra vez con el erizo supersónico, y después como la habían usado para una apuesta, de ser su decisión les hubiera pateado tan pronto se enteró.

Se enderezo sin más, no tenía caso andar pensando en eso, no era productivo así que comenzó a caminar un rato por el parque, se detuvo al ver a lo lejos al zorrito del otro día, pero esta vez iba acompañado de alguien diferente, una conejita le sonreía y le limpiaba la mejilla con una servilleta mientras él se sonrojaba, los veía curioso, pensó que quisas estaban saliendo o algo pero ella era aun muy joven para eso.

-Cream no es necesario que me limpies, yo lo puedo hacer.

-Claro que no Tails, tu pagaste los helados es mi manera de agradecerte.

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa junto a un puesto de helados, el los observaba detrás de un arbusto cerca de ellos para escuchar.

-Señor ¿se le ofrece algo?-un hombre rechoncho le tocaba el hombro, parecía ser el dueño del pequeño puesto.

-EH no nada muchas gracias.

-Shadow ¿eres tú?

-eh no…

-¡Señor Shadow!-la pequeña conejita se le aventó abrazándole de la cadera-me alegra tanto que esté vivo, pensábamos que había muerto, le agradásemos por salvarnos esa vez.

-Cream deja de abrazarlo-Tails estaba algo nervioso, pensaba en que quizás ese personaje se acercó para darle una golpiza por lo de ayer-se derretirán los helados.

-Oh cierto, señor Shadow gusta de acompañarnos a tomar un helado.

-No veo porque no-sonrió a la pequeña, noto que el zorrito se ponía nervioso con su sola presencia.

-Tails ¿puedes ir a comprarle uno de chocolate? Seguro y le gustara.

-En seguida Cream-se fue rápido al pequeño puesto, eso le hizo gracia.

-¿Tú y el zorrito están saliendo?

-¿¡Que?! Por supuesto que no, Tails y yo solo somos amigos-la pequeña se sonrojo intensamente y bajo la mirada muy nerviosa para comer su helado rápidamente.

-Ya veo-Tails regreso rápido con el helado y después de un rato se relajó al platicar con Cream _"el zorrito hace lo que le manda sin chistar y de forma educada, la ve como si suspirara en cualquier momento y antes que me sentara tenia ojos solo para ella, se sonrojan al acercarse pero dudo que se hayan expresado sus sentimientos…entonces ellos son como la pareja que vi hace un rato"_

Se despidieron luego de acabar con sus helados, Shadow los vio correr tomados de las manos (en realidad Cream jalaba a Tails para que fuesen rápido a la tienda por un panque), rio mentalmente al ver algo como eso.

Horas después se encontrada acostado en la rama de un árbol esperando a que diese la hora para volver a casa.

-¿Por qué querías verme Silver?

Debajo de él se encontraba otra pareja, esta vez una gata lila y un erizo plateado, se acomodó para observarlos con la curiosidad algo despierta, ese par era muy diferente para ser algo, la pose de ella se notaba seria y reservada mientras él seguro era un tarado que se estrujaba nerviosamente las manos.

-Veras Blaize…yo quería decirte que…quería…yo…

-Silver deja de tartamudear y dilo de una vez.

-Yo te quiero…-le extendió la mano donde flotaba un hermoso corazón hecho con energía fluorescente.

-…

-¡Sé que yo no te gusto de esa forma! ¡Y que soy demasiado inútil para que te fijaras en mí de esa manera! ¡Pero quería decirlo y no guardarme eso que me mataba por dentro! No sabes lo mal que se siente tener ese sentimiento en el pecho y hacerse ilusiones…prefiero confesartelo y escuchar tu rechazo a seguir así.

"_Seguro le dice que no…" _mientras esperaba el rechazo de la gata recordó lo que le paso con Amy y en cómo se sintió al ver que Sonic la besaba, se sorprendió al ver que la gata se abalanzaba sobre el erizo _"con un no bastaba, no era necesario que lo golpe… ¿eh?" _no lo estaba golpeando le besaba mientras se abrazaban tirados en el pasto.

-Silver…te tardaste mucho…-y regreso a sus labios.

"_Prefiero confesártelo y escuchar tu rechazo…ella ya me rechazo cuando acepto el beso de Sonic…" _cerró los ojos algo triste al saberse así, quizás con más suerte y ellos hubieran terminado como la pareja de abajo suyo.

"_Por más suerte que deseé nada cambia lo que ya paso…ella está con él…y yo sin saber cómo avanzar…sin saber cómo cumplir la promesa que les hice…" _suspiro molesto consigo mismo, no era de los que se dejaban vencer fácilmente, tenía que alzarse sobre sí mismo y dejar todo atrás, vasta de melancolía y lamentaciones, sobrevivió para volver a donde se encontraba no sería en vano nada de eso.

-¡Nada será en vano! ¡No señor!-alzo un puño en señal de decisión pero una bola de fuego se impactó contra su cabeza-¡Ah!-y callo de bruces contra el suelo mientras un pie le pisaba la espalda-menudo inicio…-hablaba con la cara enterrada en el césped.

-¿Quién eres y que asías espiándonos?-en la mano de la gata se empezaba a formar otra bola de fuego.

-No les estaba espiando, ustedes llegaron luego que yo me acomode sobre esa rama.

-Blaize déjalo, tiene razón, anda vámonos.

-Vale, pero si lo vuelvo a ver cerca no me detendrás.

-Prometido anda vámonos-le sonrió cálido y mientras la abrazaba y se iban de la mano.

-Bah, parejitas acarameladas, lo mejor será alejarme, solo causan problemas-ya estaba alistando su esmeralda cuando escucho unas risas.

-Jajaja no te creo Sonic, eso es imposible hasta para ti.

-Te lo juro por lo que más quiero que es a ti.

Hablando de parejitas acarameladas…

N/A: tan tan tannnnn volvi…jeje ya se ya se, me tarde horriblemente, pero hey ya tengo este nuevo cap, anda dejen RR y vere si actualizo aun más rápido ;)


	12. La Cita

La Cita

N/A: Para iniciar con otro fic debo terminar con los más antiguos, osease con este para empezar, asi que como ya estaba visto sería un episodio más antes del tan ansiado final, espero no sea tan brusca esta forma de cerrar el telón.

Lo que tenemos frente nuestro es la típica parejita acaramelada, un lindo y galante chico que lleva abrazada de la cintura a su cita, el chico: Sonic el erizo y la que se considera una chica muy afortunada: Amy Rose. La primera cita oficial luego de mucho, mucho tiempo siguiéndolo para que correspondiese su amor, para esta cita deseaba algo sencillo pero romántico, una vuelta por el parque, quizás un helado y con suerte una sencilla cena en algún restaurante, pero eso sería después, por ahora ella estaba feliz caminando alado de Sonic.

-La vez en la que te enfermaste de calentura, cuando tuviste fiebre, recuerdo que pelee contra un robot de Eggman de 20 metros de alto, noqueó a Knuckles en los primero 5 segundos, pero claro a mí no pudo alcanzarme-sonreía con suficiencia, una sonrisa que a muchos se les aria chocante y hasta molesta, pero para la niña alado suyo era la más linda que le brindaba.

-Wow Sonic, en serio eres el más fuerte de todos, pero ¿Qué era lo que hacía el robot de Eggman allí de todos modos?-ella esperaba que fuera una buena razón para que su héroe azul la abandonara, recuerda que esos días su vida peligro mucho y ella no lo vio sino hasta cuando se empezaba a recuperar, la única razón por la que siguió peleando contra esa horrible fiebre era la imagen de su héroe azul salvándolos a todo y a ella, que solo estaba fuera porque allá era más necesitado.

-No lo sé, nos lo encontramos por allí, así que pensé que para lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo sería algo malo-se rio un momento-imagina nuestras caras cuando Tails analizó lo que quedaba y descubrió que era usado para la cosecha, Eggman seguro y no repara en gastos para cualquier cosa que construye-baldazo de agua fría para Rose.

-Oh…que…interesante-bueno quizás sea muy descuidado con ella pero ya no sería así, ahora ella sería la persona más preciada para él, se lo dijo ese día cuando estaban en compañía de Shadow, Sonic no mentiría, no frente a Shadow.

-Y bien Amy, ven conmigo quiero comprar un helado-le sonreía y jalaba de la mano, algo rudo la verdad, y lo menos romántico que podía llegar a ser con su novia.

-Ese Faker…-seguro y hasta la está lastimando, mira que jalarla de esa manera en una cita, ni siquiera en algún instante de vida o muerte debería de jalarla de esa manera.

-Vale Sonic, iremos por el helado pero no seas tan desesperado.

-Venga Amy, sabes que eso de ser paciente no me gusta-veía el puesto al otro lado del parque y a la rosa caminando tranquilamente a su lado sonriendo, le dio un fugas beso en los labios y salió corriendo al puesto de helado.

-Vaya…él en serio no disfruta de solo caminar a un lugar conmigo…

-Ese inútil la dejó sola…por un helado…-Shadow veía la escena desde un árbol cercano, no podía creer que perdió contra un tipo como ese, en verdad quería bajar y darle una golpiza.

-¡Amy! Traje tu helado favorito-le entrega un cono de fresa.

-¿Y por qué piezas que el de fresa es mi favorito?-lo miro extrañada, la verdad que no le gustaba ese sabor.

-Pues por tu cabello claro-sonrió y lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo para continuar comiendo de su helado de limón.

La cita se pasó rápidamente, Sonic no era del todo mal chico, eso Shadow lo tenía que admitir, ese encanto fresco y juvenil hipnotizaba a Amy, esas sonrisitas coquetas y zorrunas que él jamás podría igualar, la manera tan natural de acercarse a ella y estrecharla o cargarla en su espalda, jugar con ella como si fueran niñatos, todo eso que hacía que Amy se riera a cada minuto, Shadow tenía a cada instante su mirada más y más triste, los veía en serio como una linda pareja…y ni hablar de esos besos que se daban, hacían despertar el pudor de muchos en el parque, que hasta les gritaban que se buscaran un cuarto de hotel a lo que el chico azul les respondía que eso sería al final de la cita, aunque se ganaba más de una cachetada por esas respuestas, fuera de eso Sonic era perfecto.

Ya estaba por irse cuando escucho un gritillo femenino.

-¡¿Sonic?! ¿¡En serio Chillidogs!?

-¿Por qué no Amy? No hay nada mejor que unos chillidogs, ¿qué mejor forma de terminar nuestra cita?-sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras trataba de llevar a Amy donde el señor que siempre le vendía-venga sígueme, Don Julio me dijo que si le presentaba a mi novia el me aria descuento del 50% mientras estemos juntos.

-Sonic, no quiero ir a comer eso, me producen malestar en el estómago.

-Te tomas una pastilla y ya, anda en 15 minutos cerrara y no eh comido uno solo en todo el día.

-Sonic, por favor en serio preferiría ir a ese restaurantito de la esquina, me dice Cream que es el mejor en cuanto a servir pasteles y que solo abre un par de horas.

-Bueno vas con ella otro día, ahora vamos ya se está yendo el ultimo cliente-aplicaba tanta fuerza que literalmente la arrastraba hasta donde estaba el puesto, pero fue demasiado tarde, justo cuando lo alcazaba caía con estrepito la costina de metal que daba el puesto como cerrado. Eso provocó un ambiente de molestia de parte del erizo, un ambiente que Amy no noto.

-Vaya, una lástima, ahora si ¿Podemos ir a ese restaurant? Cream me lo recomendó mucho-sonreía de manera sincera mientras jalaba con delicadeza de la mano de su acompañante pero este se soltó de un tirón.

-Ve tu sola, me voy a la otra ciudad-comenzó a caminar con semblante algo molesto.

-¿A la otra ciudad? ¿Por qué?

-Porque allá el puesto cierra media hora después, no da tiempo para que corra contigo en mi espalda, así que creo te veré luego Amy-seguía serio pero se le acercó para darle un beso, algo seco y brusco según Amy, además de la mordida que este le dio en los labios-y por favor, en otra cita acepta lo que te pido ¿vale? No me agrada perderme de los chilli dogs, es una tradición Amy y quisiera compartirla contigo.

Muchas chicas les agradaría que su novio quiera hacer sus tradiciones con ellas, pero Amy sentía que eso era algo que no deseaba hacer, que no era lo que ella quería, por un instante se sintió ajena a Sonic, desconocía completamente a ese chico, sabía quién era, sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, lo que le daba miedo y sus cosas favoritas, pero era ajeno a ella, un sentimiento extraño que aparece antes de que las parejas rompan, pero Amy no sabía eso, Amy no quería saber eso.

-Te veré después ¿Vale Amy?

-Sí Sonic-y con eso el chico desapareció en una estela azul dejándola sola, que extraño se sentía, él que siempre la dejaba así se había llevado algo de ella, quizás su manera de verlo, quizás la imagen en que lo tenía, no lo sabía, solo que estaba en medio del parque viendo por donde este se había marchado, una pequeña presión en el pecho le apareció y con eso un escozor en la garganta, pero no llegaba a lagrimas ese escozor, solo una tristeza de saberse que todo su sueño no era lo que en realidad quería, al parecer se enamoró de un ideal pero…eso no lo sabía tampoco.

-Rose-la voz de Shadow la saco de su trance, haciéndola voltear y embozando una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Oh hola Shadow ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vi lo que ocurrió-solo la veía esperando a que reaccionara, pero por extraño que pareciese no pasaba nada-ven, quiero cenar-la rodeo con un brazo y la guio al restaurant al que ella deseaba ir desde el principio, se sentaron y charlaron mientras esperaban su cena, Shadow la distraía perfectamente de lo ocurrido hace solo minutos, por alguna razón eso la agradaba, Sonic desaparecía completamente de su mente en esos momentos haciéndole sonreír como nunca.

-Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos ya, después de todo están por cerrar.

Todos a su alrededor se habían marchado ya hace un buen rato, eran los únicos que quedaban en el pequeño restaurant. Como Shadow aun no trabajaba Amy tuvo que pagar pero llevándose la promesa de que en la siguiente ocasión él pagaría sin lugar a dudas, claro incluyendo la sorpresa que se llevó la eriza al saber que abrían otras ocasiones como esas.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa, ni tampoco en que esta le invitara a pasar, el ambiente tan agradable paso junto con el de púas oscuras, por varios momentos en la velada se sintió en verdad bien, hasta el punto de sonreír y ¿por qué no? Hasta de reírse con alguna incoherencia de su hermosa acompañante, que compartía el mismo sentimiento de comodidad.

-En serio, cuando te vi pensé que eras un fantasma o un demonio salido de la tierra.

-Ja pues no está muy lejos de la realidad eso que dices. Cualquiera moriría por esta hermosa joya que tengo en frente, y me aria diablo si con ello logro estar más cerca de tu calor-¿Nunca les ha pasado que en las noches, a las dos de la madrugada, al estar con alguien empiezan a tomarse confianzas de más? Pues Shadow ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Amy medio recostándose sobre ella y tomando sus manos.

-Jaja me alagas mucho-apretó sus brazos alrededor de él, en ese instante un recuerdo le llego de golpe a la cabeza-Shadow.

-Dime Rose…-parecía que se estaba quedando dormido.

-En el bosque cuando nos dejaste… ¿recuerdas el beso que nos dimos?

-Por supuesto, uno muy lindo…el primero…soy tu primer beso Rose…-se irguió y le dio la cara, las 2:30 de la madrugada y el ambiente estaba cargado de un algo que los ahogaba y atraía al otro-Sonic…te beso los labios…eso lo recuerdo muy bien…te marco como suya en ese momento…-él se le acercaba mucho, con sus manos acariciaba los labios de Amy, hablaba sensualmente sin darse cuenta, también furioso y de manera sínica al reírse de su propia derrota ante su rival-Je…sí…eres suya…lo veo en tus ojos…-se fue apartando pero unos labios chocaron con los suyos, Amy sabía que Shadow la respetaba, que no la besaría y la aria tener eso en la conciencia y que no quería traicionar a Sonic, pero igual sabía que ella…quería ser el primer beso de Shadow, eso y mucho mucho más de él, su primer todo. Shadow cayó de espaldas contra el reporta brazos del sofá con Amy en sima suyo, solo atino a corresponderle en ese beso voraz, la abrazaba de la cintura atrayéndola contra él y ella se revolvía en sus brazos por lo emocionada que estaba, en la mente de ambos pasaron unos ojos esmeralda pero el aliento que respiraban del otro solo los hacia arrojar lo más lejos posibles esos ojos en lo más recóndito de su mente y es que…las 3 de la madrugada te hace sentir en otro mundo en el que solo están tú y esa persona.

N/A: I COME BACK no sé si así se escribe regrese en ingles, pero regrese ¿A nadie le a pasado eso a las dos o tres de la madrugada? ¿Que sienten un algo que te esconde del mundo entero? Bueno imaginen que así sentían esos dos, lamento mucho la tardanza y temo decirles que solo faltan unos pocos caps para que esto acabe, espero aun haya quien lea esto y lo comente porque si no comentan no hay otro capi.


End file.
